SocialistKentucky
Nation Information Socialist Kentucky is a large, environmentally stunning nation, renowned for its absence of drug laws. Its compassionate, intelligent population of 13,096 enjoy extensive civil rights and enjoy a level of social equality free from the usual accompanying government corruption. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, liberal, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Healthcare, Social Welfare, and Social Equality. The average income tax rate is 49%, but much higher for the wealthy. Private enterprise is illegal, but for those in the know there is a slick and highly efficient black market in Book Publishing. Voting is compulsory, same-sex marriages are increasingly common, and all recreational drugs are legal. Crime is moderate, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. SocialistKentucky's national animal is the cardinal, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the dollor. It's citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Socialist Kentucky work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Socialist Kentucky to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Socialist Kentucky allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Socialist Kentucky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Socialist Kentucky will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government Socialist Kentucky's government uses Single Party Democracy as it model. President: Comrade M Jones Vice President: GrIm ReApEr Ellsworth Ruling Party: Jefferson County Communist Party Nation History After many years of oppression, the working class of Louisville, Kentucky had a Socialist Revolution which was sparked by Comrade M Jones and his Communist Party. With of leadership of the Communist party (The JCCP) and the armed workers, the Capitalist government of Kentucky was overthrown. A new Socialist government was put in place over the old government's and Comrade M Jones was made leader. The socialist government soon seceded from the US union. And the dream Confederacy of the United States was soon reborn. Afterward Socialist Kentucky joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition alliance to help spread democracy. Later on the leader of Socialist Kentucky hired Mercenaries to steal a rocket. After it was stolen the rocket was used to send astronauts to the moon in order the take over a underused and forgotten colony on the moon. The liberated colony was soon renamed Neo Socialist Kentucky and it is now used for Scientific and Military purposes. Later on after the take over, Socialist Kentucky was contacted to join the lunar alliance Union of Lunar Socialist States in the fight for socialism. Comrade M Jones later agreed to join and the seeds of future friendship between the alliance and Socialist Kentucky was planted. Military Socialist Kentucky uses the former U.S army Fort Knox military base as it own military base and training camp since it was token over during the Revolution. The military equipment is the same as the U.S military since only military equipment the nation has is stolen from the U.S. InstallationCategory:Military Religion Soon after Comrade M Jones came to power he Forced all his people to worship a being he called Jenova and her son Sephiroth. The basic believe of the Religion that Jenova is god of everything that exist now and before. And at some point of that is what we call time she gave birth to a Half Human Half God named Sephiroth. He is much like Jesus of the Christian Religion. Much unlike him Sephiroth is more of a holy Knight of Jenova than simply a son of god/Saver of man. The Religion supports peace but also believes that Religious Cleansing is the only way to keep man from sin. It's states that every 100 or so years Sephiroth will come down from the heavens and lead the people in the fight against the other Religions so it can be the only one. It believes in a afterlife. It's view is if one follows the teachings of Jenova when he/she dies he/she will be reborn a part of Jenova and or Sephiroth. If one doesn't follower her teachings he/one will simply die and rot. Moon Colony Colony Wiki Link National Flags War Time Flag Air Force Army Flag of the Ruling Party Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America